Demigod Life Journals
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: my first fanfic. a child of athena (not annabeth) must team up with the heros of half blood and over come the new and old rising threats to demigods everywhere.sry if the summary sucks. rated t just in case cause i plan for open deaths later on. pls enjoy cause this story is gonna be epic! (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

A/N WAZZUP! So this is my first fanfic, hope that you readers like it. Constructive criticism is accepted but flaming shall only flame burgers. This is sort of a "what happens after P.J.O and heroes of Olympus" yeah I know that heroes of Olympus isn't over but I am just gonna roll with it. But WHAT HO! HAIL OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THE DEBUT OF MY FIRST STORY!

DEMIGOD LIFE JOURNAL

Entry #1

So this is my new home eh, some crazy stuff here at camp half-blood. Hmm I guess I should explain some stuff. My name is Tristan Dales. Turns out I am a demigod. A kid who has a mortal parent and a parent who is a god. But there are others like me. For instance the guy I met named Percy Jackson. His dad is Poseidon. But I should also explain how Greek and Roman myths still exist today. Well… Greek and Roman myths still exist today. I can't really explain it but I am guessing anyone I want reading this won't need an explanation. But yeah I am a demigod and I am gonna explain all this from the beginning.

At first I thought I was a normal kid, but I never knew my mom, but my dad (who is a college professor I should mention) said that she just couldn't live with us. She did show up at my seventh birthday party to give me a weird looking coin though. I liked it and could never bring myself to part with it for a moment. But let's fast forward a bit to earlier today at my old high school. It was lunch time and I was relaxing underneath a tree when I saw the strangest thing ever. First three new kids showed up out of nowhere but everyone acted as if they've been here the whole year. Second I knew for a fact that one of them had hooves but he quickly covered it up with his shoes. And third, they seemed to take a special interest in me. Finally at lunch they came to me and started talking when suddenly three massive dogs with pitch black fur started attacking (I later found out these where heckhounds) then that's where things really got bizarre. One boy pulled out a pen that turned into a sword, the girl took out a dagger from her pocket then turned invisible, and the last guy kicked of his shoes and pants and revealed he was half goat. I can't really say what happened but let's just say that then diced those pups into dust.

"Um..." I said in total confusion. "We'll explain later but first my name is Percy Jackson. My friends here are Annabeth Chase and Groover. I'll tell you more but first we gotta run!"

We started running out of the school (I never noticed how crappy the security was until now) when a shadow appeared out of the sky. "Good, Blackjacks here!" said Percy. It turned out that shadow was a pure black Pegasus with a chariot attached. "Come on get in!" shouted the blond haired girl. Somehow I managed to get out of shock and get in the chariot but I was still pretty amazed. After the Pegasus got into the air and a few minutes passed I remembered how to talk again.

"Um so anybody wanna tell me what going on?" I asked.

"Well… (This is where the long explanation about demigods and whatnot happens. Let's skip that headache shall we?)" By that time we made it to a place that looked like a sort of camp. I read the sign that said HAMP DALF DOBLD hmm… wait that can't be right. It probably said CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

"Well, welcome to your new home!" said Percy. "I'm pretty sure we passed my home a few miles back" I said. "Aw don't worry. You're gonna love it here".

After landing I got a good look at the camp it looked like a regular summer camp (if you ignore that fact that its spring) but after REALLY looking, I noticed a few things that definitely made it different from normal summer camps. Kids in armor, a dragon guarding a tree with a golden fleece on top, some kids that looked to be casting magic spells, and a centaur. Yes. A centaur.

"Well hello there. I see your mission was a success! And who have we here?" asked the centaur. "Um… (And I just got out of shock to!) I'm Tristan Dales. And you are?" "My name is Chiron! Trainer of heroes! Such as yourself. And the people that guided you here. Do I have to show him the introduction video or did you fill him in?" asked Chiron. "He's filled in." said Annabeth. "But he is still unclaimed. And you're what sixteen? Your godly parent should have claimed you. Did you ever meet your mom or dad?" "Dad? Yes. Mom no. well one time on my seventh birthday when she gave me this." I showed all of them the coin. It was silver and completely blank on both sides. "Strange." Said Percy. "But don't worry we'll find out who your mom is eventually but Chiron we need to talk. We were attacked by way more monsters than normal and that was just getting to him. The monsters really didn't want us reaching him" "Hmm. Strange indeed. But it is alright now. He will be safe here and-""CHIRON!"

A sudden voice interrupted him. "Chiron I just had a prophecy!" a red-haired girl it a robe yelling about prophecies. Yep. I'm totally wrapping my head around this. "Well spit it out Rachael" "okay here it goes

'The bane of Olympus's child shall rise. And attempt to lead demigods to their demise. The owl, the warrior and gladiator shall stand. All contained in one young boy's hand. Enemies and friends gathered from the past shall be seen again in the hour of wrath." (A/N yeah that last part doesn't really rhyme.) "Well that does sound a bit troubling." Said Chiron. "But first! Let's get our new pupil accommodated here shall we? Percy, why don't you show him around and introduce him to some of the campers?" "Sure this way Tristan."

And so the rest of the hour or so went something like this… Pegasus riding lessons, Greek literature class, Armory, strawberry fields, lava wall mountain climbing, (IT BURNS!) archery class, medicine, cabins, lunch hall, swordplay, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Travis and Conner Stoll, (really?) Will Solace, Butch, Drew Tanaka, Dionysus, Tyson, Mrs. O Leary, Pollux, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, (if it wasn't for Percy her "initiation" would have killed me) Clovis, Jake Masson, Jason (A/N not Jason Grace. This is a different Jason briefly mentioned in Titans Curse) Katie Gardner, Kayla, Lacy, Laurel, Lou Ellen, Malcolm, Miranda Gardner, Mitchell, and Bob. Miss anybody? But yeah, a huge crash course of everything there and the strange thing was, it felt kind of normal is a weird way. And everything went like that up until they tried to set me up with a weapon. Percy was helping me find a weapon but none of the swords, javelins, bows, maces, flamethrowers, or shotguns seemed to work. (Let me rephrase that. The shotgun WORKED perfectly. It was me that needed some help and Percy that almost needed some change for the river Styx fairy.) I finally found a sword that felt kind of right and started sparring with Percy .I was losing quickly and the Stoll brothers had already sold tickets to watch me eat it. And that's when I got claimed. Percy disarmed me in no time flat and suddenly I felt a strange urge to reach into my pockets. I pulled out the coin I got from my seventh birthday and flicked into the air. And the weird thing was, it just stayed there, flipping in mid-air, completely defying gravity. Then a huge silver owl appeared and the coin landed on my hand. And then the absolutely coolest thing every happened. I transformed into a swords man with a silver armor, sword, and shield, and instantly I went into ultimate battle tactic mode. I can't really describe what went on because I am not sure myself. I started testing him until I felt like I knew everything about him. How he seemed to be moving 0.0000198 seconds slower on his left foot than his right. How when he swung his sword I had 1.8795 seconds to respond before impact. How… okay I should probably stop giving away the weaknesses of the greatest hero in Olympus. But what I loved the most was how I felt. I felt strong, powerful, and fast. It was incredible. And I also knew what to do in every situation possible. When to block, (the shield had to be invincible) when to strike or swing. It was all going perfect until the sirens for lunch blew. "AW MAN!" several campers were complaining that they didn't get to see the end of the match and the Stoll bros were already running away shouting "NO REFUNDS!" my new form, sadly, disappeared.

"Dude!" said Percy. "That was epic! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" then Annabeth emerged from the dissipating crowd. "Well, well, well, you're a child of Athena huh, though I've never seen a weapon like that. Can I see it?" she asked.

Because I could never say no to Annabeth (mostly because I know she could kill me and I wouldn't even know it) I showed her the coin that had transformed me into the ultimate warrior.

"Weird, both sides are a picture of a sword." "That can't be possible" I said. "The coin has been blank ever since I got it." "Maybe it was the mist" said Percy. "But before we have any more talk about the matter we're going to lunch. There's a slice a blue pizza with my name on it! And my name will be written in blue frosting!"

And with that Percy bolted to the lunch tables with enough speed to make Hermes jealous.

"I don't know what disturbs me more. The fact the he want to eat blue pizza or that he wants to spell his name on it with blue frosting." "Hey you get used to it. Now come on! You're sitting next to me at the Athena table!" and with that me and Annabeth ran for lunch and I was enjoying myself and my new home.

A/N so what dayya think? Pls review. I am gonna try and update ever week or two unless something comes up, but I want at least five reviews first so that I am not writing to nonexistent readers. Just knowing that at least five people are reading my stories gives me the necessary motivation. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well I didn't really get my five reviews but I still feel as if people are reading. And besides, I like posting the story. While I still want reviews I am still gonna work on this as if people are reading. Hooray for blind optimism! And now for the next chapter in demigod life journals. Hobey-ho let's go!

DEMIGOD LIFE JOURNAL

Entry #2

Man it's funny how everything can seem to be all perfect one day, and karma (or should I say Nemesis) wants to wreck things. For instance, just a few days ago I had been rushed with the incredible news that I was some sort of demigod, and I had to leave my old life behind to go to some camp where I would train to be a hero (did I ever even get to say good-bye to my dad? In the rush I completely forgot about it). Now, everyone is afraid of a new threat that could destroy everything, and I think it's somehow linked to me. But I should backtrack to about this morning.

At that point I had been in Camp Half-Blood for three days. It was, well, the only word I could use to describe it was perfect. Back home I never seemed to belong to the world at all. I never really had any friends, and while my test scores were good (if you count your highest grade ever a B+ good) it never really seemed to matter. My dad was a great guy and tried his best, but even he seemed distant. And the subject of mom was always avoided (and I now know why what with my mom being the goddess of wisdom, Athena). But at Camp Half-Blood, everything seemed, well, like I said, perfect. I even became friends with the greatest hero of all time, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and his girlfriend (and my sister) Annabeth Chase. But my most memorable moment was when I found out the truth about the mysterious coin I got for my seventh birthday. When I flicked it into the air, a huge, silver owl appeared and gave me the powers of a legendary swordsman. The feeling was incredible until it had to time out. I never really used my coin again though. Well at least, not until about 11 hours ago. This brings me to the problem now.

It was a normal morning at Camp Half-Blood, which is to say, it was nowhere close to normal. I waked up to find that five minutes into being conscious, the Stoll brothers had already pranked Athena cabin. Who responded by pranking the Hermes cabin. Who responded by somehow redirecting it to the Ares cabin. Who responded, well, violently and declared war. But it turned out that this was all a clever plan created by the Athena cabin to convince the Ares cabin to attack the Stoll twins. May I write again that I was only awake for five minutes? After getting dressed and grabbing my magic coin I left to do my camp activities and chores and it was all fine until I heard "Chiron, Chiron quick! We're under attack!" from the guy on watch tower duty. Now this is when it got hectic.

I didn't even get a chance to have breakfast by the time everyone was scrambling around, getting armor and weapons. Since I didn't have any other than the coin, I just ran out onto the hill side like the idiotically, curios demigod I was. It. Was. A nightmare. What I was looking at was a small army made up of monsters. I never really had any dealings with monsters before except for a few hellhounds that tried to kill me. But Percy, Annabeth and Grover were there, and this was much more than three hellhounds. What I didn't understand is what they were doing here though. Sure a monster or two have tried getting past the magical shield before, but these were a variety of monsters and they were organized. And there was a lot. Did I mention that? There were hellhounds, Cyclops, Empousa and a bunch I didn't even know the name of. Then the demigods marched. I can't go into too much detail cause it was all a blur, but there were swords, spears, claws, poison, magic, dust, blood, screams, shouts, pretty much everything you would expect from a battle, and I was just sitting on this hillside feeling as useless as those Aphrodite kids (except for maybe Piper). But luckily things got a bit more interesting for me. At first I thought the guy who walked up to me was a camper, but I realized that couldn't be it because his T-shirt was pure black with purple letters on it and had a picture of a scythe on it. Second, I had never seen this guy at camp before, and his weapon certainly would have made me remember him. Apparently this guy must have thought he was too good for a regular sword because this dude had a full sized CLAYMORE strapped to his back (A/N claymore the sword. Not the gun or bomb).

"Um…" I said as bravely as possible. "Who are you and why aren't you helping in the battle"

He responded with a chuckle and "I could ask you the same question". Woops. Hadn't been prepared to deal with, you know, logic. "My name's Kyle"

Kyle. I never really liked that name. It was a simple, common four-letter name that seemed harmless but it always sounded slightly evil to me. It also didn't help that the guy next to me named Kyle was also holding a claymore, wearing a pitch-black T-shirt with matching dark cargo pants, with equally dark, slightly messy hair (I swear if you met this guy in the streets at night you would never know he was there) and piercing dark eyes. It was his eyes that creeped me out the most. I was like I could literally see pain and misery behind them.

"Well my name is Tristan. I'm not helping because there's not much I can do. Plus, to be honest, I'm kinda scared" I confessed. "Now, why aren't you helping?"

"Because I'm on the monsters' side." He said calmly. "I simply wanted to see whether this or not this army was strong enough to bring down your camp. Also there are to demigods at the camp I need to see."

"Wait, what!? You're with the enemies!? But you're a demigod! Shouldn't you be siding with us!?" I couldn't believe what was going on. A demigod siding with the monsters. It wasn't right.

"Have you ever heard of the titan war?" he said. "The recent one, that is. The powerful titan named Kronos attempted to wipe out the gods. He had a powerful army of monsters. But that wasn't all. Demigods and even gods themselves drew lines. Some sided with Kronos because they believed it was the gods' time to step down and let a new era begin. I also believe in that vision. Tell me, do you really believe the gods are in the right?"

I didn't know how to answer that. Sure the gods made mistakes, and some were just horrible and unforgivable. But watching the monsters and the demigods fight in a sort of mini war. That didn't seem right either.

"I know that this is wrong!" I said.

"Well then." He said, unsheathing his sword. "Show me if you are willing to fight for what you stand for. Do you truly believe what you say? Or are you just afraid of saying something different from what you're used to? Last chance to back out. I'm warning you. You aren't a child of Ares so I know you won't be fighting me out of pure battle lust."

I was scared. No, TERRIFIED. I could tell that this dude knew how to use that sword. Plus I just really didn't want to fight in general. Luckily, I was saved by my old friend, Percy Jackson. He rode in on a small tidal wave and slammed it on Kyle.

"It looked like you needed help" said Percy. "Who is this guy?"

"Well." said Kyle. "Just the hero I wanted to meet. The famous, Percy Jackson. You have been deemed as the greatest sword fighting in 300 years ya' know. Well, of course, besides Luke. I've always wanted to match swords against you as a little boy. I knew I would eventually get my chance so I have trained intensively. And soon, I will be the greatest sword fighter. However that isn't my mission. I simply have to find someone, and potentially execute them, but I'm sure that you will try to defeat me anyways."

"Hades yeah I will!" said Percy.

It started off intense. Percy got back on his miniature wave and charged at Kyle, who with his much bigger sword, deflected. Percy got off and the two fought on foot. It was incredible. And I mean that in a bad way. I had always thought that Percy was the best, but he was clearly losing the fight. Kyle strikes were massive. With is sword being much bigger than riptide, Percy could only barely blocks his shots. But Kyle wasn't all offense. None of Percy's strikes could hit him. It also helped that, again, Kyle had a claymore. But then Percy pulled the trick that I had seen him working tirelessly to perfect. It was something that he found out about riptide by accident. He concentrated and swung his sword at Kyle, who was already about to meet the blow with his blade. Then it happened. Riptide liquefied. It turned into a stream of ocean water that passed right through Kyle's sword. Then it became solid again right before impact. That's when Kyle preformed the impossible task of ducking down fast enough to dodge it, striking Percy with a blow at the legs. It seemed impossible that anyone could move that fast. Percy managed to jump the sword, and fake a swing at Kyle's face. Kyle didn't fall for the bluff, but that was a good thing. It was another little talent Percy found out about his sword. Kyle didn't buy the bluff so his face didn't move. What he didn't expect was that the bluff was a bluff. Percy blasted a stream of water out of riptide and momentarily blinded Kyle. Percy took advantage of the time. He swung at Kyle but somehow Kyle managed to block it while blinded! Percy was running out of tricks and Kyle showed no signs of stopping. I knew I had to help. So I did something that, looking back, probably made the situation for me worse in the future. But it wasn't the future (yet), it was the present. Percy was gonna die in the present.

"Hey Kyle!" I said, not knowing where the new boldness came from. "Percy's not the only sword fighter around here!"

I took out my coin and flipped it into the air. The silver owl appeared and the coin fell into my hand. Once again a silver glow enveloped me and the Athena swordfighter was back.

"Are you prepared to face me?" I said. No. the SWORDFIGHTER said, because I knew there was no way I was that confident.

Kyle looked shocked. "The owl, the warrior and gladiator shall stand. All contained in one young boy's hand." He said. "Well it seems the person I was looking for was right here this whole time. You are a part of the prophecy. I'm going to need you to come with me so we make sure that you are beneficial to us."

"wait." I said. "We? As in, there is someone else working with you. I could tell that you did not mean the monsters. And I cannot shake the feeling that whoever this other person is, that person is giving you the orders."

I didn't know where this was coming from. But I could tell I was throwing Kyle off his game.

"Silence fools!" he barked. Yeah, he was losing it.

"Do you really want to know who it is that's in charge? Who my godly parent is? I can guarantee you that once you find out, you will regret it."

I was honestly starting to believe him. Not just me, the sword fighter to. I could also see, out of the quarter of my eye, that Percy was a bit shaken up to.

"Go on then." Kyle taunted, lowering his guard. "Charge at me!"

I don't know why we listened to him. We just did, and it was a huge mistake.

"STOP!" he yelled while swinging his sword in the air then plunging it deep into the ground.

And then the next weird thing happened: we did. We stopped moving. I don't mean as in we obeyed him and stood still, I mean we were frozen in the air.

'No.' my swordfighter brain thought. 'Not frozen in air, frozen in time!'

Sure enough he was right. I could feel it. And it only seemed to affect the area around Kyle. About a 20 meter radius. Unfortunately, Kyle seemed completely unaffected.

"I am Kyle Tansik, son of Kronos! And soon to be most powerful demigod in the world!" he boasted.

We couldn't move and Kyle was gonna slice our heads off. But I could feel something. As if my hands weren't frozen in time. Well, specifically my left hand.

'The one that's holding the shield!' I realized.

Using my hands limited mobility; I tried to move it so it was completely parallel to Kyle. Then I could feel it. I wasn't frozen anymore! While I still could, (and while Percy was still alive) I rushed Kyle. I didn't care about finesse or skill; I just tackled him straight to the ground. The flow of time in the area went back to normal. And for whatever reason so did I. I returned to my normal form and the coin appeared in my hand. Completely blank and silver as always.

"weird." I mumbled. I knew that later on I had to figure out this coin thing.

Kyle got up and took a couple steps back. I didn't have to be in sword fighter mode to tell he wasn't doing it in fear.

"Well." he began. "It seems you are both very capable swordsman. One more than the other. But be prepared. This was but a test. Even the monsters that have currently been destroyed by your camp; that was a test to. But this isn't over. This order you live in will crumble to nothingness. Legends will be forgotten and new ones shall take their place. A new and better empire shall rise from the ashes of the forgotten one and you and all your friends will either join it or fade away with the old. Even your time has come Percy Jackson. It will soon be noted that I am the better swordfighter and your legend will crumble as well. Enjoy your moments of peace while you can because soon this will all fade away."

And then another cool (well kinda cool, kinda scary, kinda weird) thing happened. Kyle tossed his sword in the air. It just stayed there floating, until he jumped on the flat of the blade and it started shaking.

"Gotta admit, it's a fine sword!" he boasted before speeding off into the distance.

"Hey" I said to Percy. "It is a nice sword."

"Not now" he said, clearly bummed out.

We surveyed the damage and like Kyle said, we won. A few Ares kids taunted us for running and hiding in fear during combat, but it seemed that the other campers knew that if me and Percy disappeared and came back looking the way we did, something must have happened. The casualties were light, thankfully. And most pleasantly, no one died. No one knew exactly what happened, or why so many monsters attacked at once, except for Chiron (because he had to be informed), Annabeth (because she's my sister and Percy's girlfriend) and Grover (because he was eavesdropping when we told Annabeth).

So by then it was almost nightfall and we all had dinner and went to bed. That's when I wrote this entry.

Demigod Survival tip #1: demigods have enemies, lots of them, and all the time. New ones, old ones it doesn't matter. While there are fun things about being a demigod, you always have to remember that as long as you live (which, sadly, might not be very long) there will always be someone or something that wants nothing more than to end your life.

A/N well that was chapter 2. The plot thickens in so many epic ways. Please review and I'll see you again in the next chapter (correction chapter 4. Chapter 3 is just a list of things you should know). Word of warning though. Jason, Hazel and Frank will be appearing in later chapters along with Leo and Piper and everyone else. Just give it some time. Abuhde-abuhde that's all folks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N just a list of things you should know to make your Demigod Life Journal reading experience more understandable and enjoyable.

Tristan Dales- he's the main character. He writes the Journal entries that you are reading. But the P.O.V does not always revolve around the journal. Sometimes it will be his present P.O.V. sometimes it will be someone else's. You will be notified when it does switch though. His mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, yet he is scatter brained and can't think during a fight. He isn't afraid of spiders and he likes Percy who is a son of Poseidon. Why? He normally doesn't get mad, he isn't arrogant in anyway and if anything he often bags on himself. He easily forgets things and has a weakness for donuts. For his seventh birthday he was given a strange silver coin that he can't bear to part with no matter what. Just what kind of child of Athena is he? He is a blonde 5 foot 9. His dad is named Stephan Dales and works at a university as a professor. His relationship with his dad is unclear  
(to you anyways). Currently Tristan has no theme song but I am open to suggestions.

Percy Jackson- not the main character and is not an O.C. He is the son of Poseidon, hero of Greek/Rome, Annabeth's boyfriend, and Tristan's best friend. After Luke died Percy was branded as the greatest swordfighter ever, but how long will he keep that title? Can control water and create a hurricane around him. His main weapon is riptide and he has been practicing a technique with riptide where he can turn it into sea water that he has perfect control of, or spray a powerful stream of sea water out of the tip of his sword. How he even found out about this is a mystery. Favorite food-pizza, especially when blue. Theme song-"Papercut" by Linkin Park.

Kyle Tansik- a badass O.C. son of Kronos. His mother is unknown (as far as you know). He uses a claymore that he has not stated the name for. Claims to be the greatest swordfighter ever and wants nothing more than to prove it by defeating Percy Jackson in a fight to the death. His very presence cause fear and slows down time around him. If he tries hard enough he can completely stop the flow of time around him for a moment unless attacked or surprised. He can apparently ride his claymore. His theme song is "Faint" by Linkin Park.

After the events of "Heroes of Olympus". Geag and her army of giants were defeated. The doors of death were closed and things went back to semi-normal. The Greek and Roman camps separated but knew that if the other camp needed them, they'd always be there to help. While he was welcomed by both camps, Nico di Angelo felt conflicted. He didn't feel like he belonged in either camp. So he left to the underworld where he acts as his dad's assistant. He does still though, on occasions, return to the land of the living to hang out with Percy and Jason and the others. He is always ready to fight if his friends need him to. Octavian still rambles about how the Greeks are evil and such but no one really pays him any mind. Jason had to become Praetor for Camp Jupiter which meant leaving Piper and Leo. He isn't dating Piper anymore. As much as Reyna would love to have him they both respect each other and Piper too much for that. Hazel and Frank were sad to leave Percy but they all knew it wasn't the end and that team Neptune (something Frank thought of and everyone just agreed with) would see each other again. Festus's body was eventually rebuilt and Leo even fixed it so that everyone could understand Festus. It can also upload itself into computers to help Leo solve more complicated problems. Gleeson Hedge was given several honors and was now a recognized hero is Satyr history. While he doesn't escort demigods to camp anymore, he still works with Tristan Mclean and his girlfriend. Because Tristan Mclean wants nothing more than to keep Piper safe, Coach Hedge also serves as a step-dad for Piper despite her wishes. Since the search for Pan was over Groover went to preserving the wild life across the world. But he does enjoy going on to the field every now and then and recruiting new demigods. Drew is still, well Drew and hates Piper. She once tried to move in on Percy but, well, let's just say Annabeth knows how to keep girls like Drew away. Drew despises Annabeth and hates Percy to for humiliating her. Dionysus is still at camp, still sour, and still annoying but now that his sentence has been cut in half, he has been slightly less sour and annoying. Slightly. The gods held on to their promise, sort of. Charon got his pay raise and the elevator attendant at the empire state building got a promotion. All was right with the world.

Until now.

Let the story continue…

A/N and now you know everything that's happened before my story and after Heroes of Olympus. And as a wise man once said

"let the bean wars begin"


End file.
